Freshly Mown Grass , New Parchment and Spearmint Toothpaste
by Draco Drama
Summary: Taken from chapter one: Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating left over food even though she was alone. The Potion class earlier had embarrassed her so much. Not the fact that everyone now knew what she as attracted to, no, it was that boys kept shoving parchment in her face and saying " Do you like me?" Please R&R!


**Hi! Happy New Year! please R &R! The reviews are not showing up for me, so as well as posting them underneath I would love if you PMed it to me.**

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _HERMIONE_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating left over food even though she was alone. The Potion class earlier had embarrassed her so much. Not the fact that everyone now knew what she as attracted to, no, it was that boys kept shoving parchment in her face and saying " Do you like me?" and girls kept guessing the boy who smelt like freshly mown grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste.

She was just about to get up when a warm rush of wind went past her. It smelt oddly like new parchment... Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore. "NOT FUNNY! NO I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" she yelled turning around to see Draco Malfoy sitting down at the Slytherin table, looking shocked.

" And why would I like you? You filthy little Mudblood." he sneered after he recovered from the shock.

Hermione turned pink, but caught her senses and retorted bravely, " What did you call me? Hey Malfoy, you know, I sort of miss that ferret. Shall we bring him back?" taking out her wand menacingly.

Malfoy turned paler and shook his head.

"Pity , pity. What about another punch? You seemed to _love_ it last time I thumped you. Oh no, wait, You ran away didn't you?" she laughed as Malfoy's face turned from white to an angry pink in a matter of seconds.

"You'll regret that!" He snarled, taking out his wand.

Hermione quickly took hers out of her robe pockets.

" WHAT is going on?" screamed a voice from behind them. Both Malfoy and Hermione stuffed their wands out of sight and turned to look at which ever person was yelling at them.

" Professor McGonagall!" yelped Hermione, horrified.

"Detention. Both of you. I believe Madam Pomfrey needs some help with all those patients sick with the winter vomiting bug." Professor McGonagall said roughly. " Lets give you the night shift. You start in one hour."

Hermione and Malfoy groaned. " Now look what you did!" they said in unison.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _DRACO_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Draco?" called a too-sweet voice.

"Yes?" replied a lump of robes lying on the armchair.

"Have you done your homework? If not we could help each other." The voice answered, ever more sweetly.

Draco sighed. He needed an excuse to get out of doing homework with Pansy, AND FAST.

"Uhhh...Uhhhhh" He stumbled. " I need to go to the bathroom."

" Okay," Pansy said smiling mischievously.

Draco waited until Pansy went up to her dormitory and got his bag full of spell books and proceeded into the great Hall. He saw a head of bushy brown hair sitting at the Gryffindor table, but apart from that The Hall was empty. 'Granger' he mumbled to himself. He walked straight past her. To his surprize, Granger turned around and started to yell at him.

"NOT FUNNY! NO I DO NOT LIKE YOU"

Draco was taken back, but he wasn't going to stand there like a dumb Gryffindor, no he was going to fight back.

"And why would I like you? You filthy little Mudblood?"

Draco saw rosy patches appear on her cheeks. He thought he had won, but no, Granger still had fire in her.

" What did you call me? Hey Malfoy, you know, I sort of miss that ferret. Shall we bring him back?"

Draco saw Granger taking her wand out as if proving she would. He shook his head. What? Did he just shake his had at a _Mudblood_ Gryffindor? The thought of Draco the Amazing Bouncing Ferret returning had just made his fear grasp control of his brain. Something he had been told by his father when he was tiny was...

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _DRACO'S FLASHBACK_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _"Boy, are you listening? Fear must not be thought about. Fear is weakness. No Malfoy shall every let fear take over or she or HE will not be a true Malfoy. Fear must not be given a second thought. Now, Boy what did I say." Lucius Malfoy b_ _arked at his ten ear old only son._

 _Draco trembled. " I have a name you know and it is not Boy" he squeaked._

 _"How DARE you talk to me like that? Go. I will deal with you later. GO!" yelled Lucius, whacking Draco around his head._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _DRACO_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Granger gave a thoughtful look. "Pity , pity. What about another punch? You seemed to _love_ it last time I thumped you. Oh no, wait, You ran away didn't you?" she cackled.

Draco felt his face go hot. " You will regret that! He yelled, grabbing his wand from his pocket. Granger saw and held her wand tightly, so tight her knuckles where white.

" WHAT is going on?" demanded an angry sounding voice from behind them. "Oh No." Thought Draco quietly. He slowly turned his head to see a fuming Professor McGonagall.

Granger let a yelp out. " Professor McGonagall!"

"Detention. Both of you. I believe Madam Pomfrey needs some help with all those patients sick with the winter vomiting bug. Lets give you the night shift. You start in one hour." Professor barked. Clearly satisfied with the punishment, she walked out the door.

Draco growled. " Now look what you have done!" he said the exact same moment in time Granger decided to say the exact same thing.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 _AUTHORS NOTE_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review! ( and PM me the review!)**


End file.
